


Шах и мат

by mikkie28



Category: Yuukan Club (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28
Summary: Когда речь идет о Бидо, Сэиширо точно знает, что делает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Check Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39008) by [annakas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas). 



Бидо хнычет, и Сэиширо это нравится. Ему нравится, как Бидо дрожит и извивается под ним, вернее, пытается, потому-то Сэиширо держит его крепко. Ему нравится власть, которую он имеет над своим светловолосым другом. Ему нравится тяжелое дыхание Бидо, то, как он какое-то время пытается сопротивляться, чтобы наконец прижаться к нему возбужденным членом, но потом сдается и откидывается назад, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. Победа сладка.

Сэиширо какое-то время не двигается, просто чтобы показать Бидо, кто здесь на самом деле главный. Кто сверху в их отношениях. А потом начинает двигаться снова. До боли медленно, скорее дразня, а не удовлетворяя желание. Бидо крепче сжимает ноги на его талии, и всхлипывание, которое слетает с его губ, отдается музыкой в ушах Сэиширо. Иногда он сам себе завидует.

А затем он слышит то, чего, собственно, и добивался все это время. 

— Пожалуйста! — просит его Бидо хриплым голосом, вне себя от желания. Умоляя его. Не в силах насытиться им.

— «Пожалуйста» что? — спрашивает Сэиширо, просто потому, что ему нравится, когда Бидо его умоляет.

— Сэиширо, трахни меня! Пожалуйста! — его голос дрожит от отчаяния.

Сэиширо нравится, что он может заставить Бидо упрашивать.

— Ну, раз уж ты так вежливо просишь, — и Сэиширо убыстряет темп. Он почти жесток. Он двигается сильно и быстро. Бидо стонет под ним от неудовлетворенного желания, и Сэиширо так сосредоточен, как будто его жизнь зависит от этого.

Он испытывает наслаждение от того, что командует, что ведет за собой того, кто доверяет ему — доверяет его инстинктам и авторитету. Ощущать эту власть несравнимо ни с чем. Власть и секс в одном флаконе — это то, чем Сэиширо никогда не смог бы насытиться, даже если бы захотел. А Бидо позволяет ему делать все что угодно, потому что верит Сэиширо, возможно, даже любит его.

И за это Сэиширо благодарен ему. За это он готов дать ему все, чего он только захочет, потому что иначе он просто не смог бы жить. Но он ни за что не должен позволить Бидо узнать о той власти, которую тот имеет над Сэиширо, потому что это разрушит равновесие.

Сэиширо пытается удержать Бидо единственным доступным ему способом — давая ему то, что ему нужно: доминирование, которое не удушает, но при этом привязывает к нему Бидо крепче, чем что-либо еще.

Поэтому Сэиширо дразнит Бидо во время их постельных игр, заставляя его умолять о большем, выпрашивать позволения кончить, не давая ему ничего, пока он не попросит как следует. И только когда он видит, что Бидо готов сорваться, когда Бидо готов отдать ему все, он позволяет ему испытать оргазм.

Оргазм Бидо прекрасен, его спина выгибается, ноги крепко сжимаются, обнимая талию Сэиширо. Сэиширо знает, что на нем останутся синяки, но это небольшая цена за то, что ему так нужно. За Бидо.

Без сил он падает на партнера. Они оба тяжело дышат, их кожа влажная от пота, смазки и спермы. Сэиширо знает, что выиграл. Бидо вернется и будет возвращаться в его постель снова и снова.

Следующую пару дней Бидо будет больно садиться. Каждый раз при этом он будет вспоминать эту ночь и то, что только Сэиширо может дать ему это. Никто не сможет сравниться с ним, потому что Сэиширо — лучший любовник, который у него когда-либо был, и никто не сможет заменить его. И это именно то, к чему стремился Сэиширо. К тому, чтобы заставить Бидо сходить по нему с ума.

Сэиширо улыбается в шею Бидо и целует его нежными, мимолетными поцелуями, поднимаясь от горла ко рту, а потом снова целует его прямо в губы так, как будто это впервые. Когда он заглядывает Бидо в глаза, он видит в них именно то, что ожидал, — преклонение и любовь. Бидо может ходить на свидания с богатыми красавицами и красавцами сколько угодно, он все равно вернется к Сэиширо. Потому что только Сэиширо может дать ему это.

Сэиширо выиграл. Он получил и власть, и любовь. Жизнь прекрасна.


End file.
